


I Can't Say Goodbye

by JayofMemory



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Character Death (Kinda), Gen, alternate dimentions, creation of Antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofMemory/pseuds/JayofMemory
Summary: Jack wakes up feeling not quite like himself, head fuzzy. He will meet friends and enemies, but who is really which?
Kudos: 5





	I Can't Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for detailed gore and character “death”

Jack stumbled in a daze, not sure of where he was or where he was going. His throat was tight and wet, but he didn’t think to check it. He barely thought at all. He just drifted as bright colors swirled in his vision.

Suddenly, he found himself face down in some grass, mind mostly clear. He groaned as he pushed himself up. Shaking the daze from his head, he looked around and found himself in a familiar neighborhood. He stood up before dusting himself off and starting off down the sidewalk towards a familiar house. As he walked, he noticed something was off. Maybe it was just him, but something felt wrong about this place, different than he remembered. It was early in the morning, the sun was not quite up but there was still enough light for him to see everything.

He made an attempt to mumble something to himself but found that his throat still felt bad.

Probably just a cold. He thought.

As he approached the familiar house, his old house, he noticed there was an energy surrounding it. Familiar, but strangely foreign at the same time. His skin tingled as he walked up to the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

He heard a noise inside and the entrance light turned on. The door opened and he was met with the face of an old friend.

“Marvin?” He managed to croak out. He cleared his throat and tried again. “What are you doing here?”

Marvin didn’t respond. Instead, he looked at Jack with wide and confused eyes.

“I won’t fall for your games, Anti.”

Jack winced at the name. Something dug at the back of his head.

“What? I’m not A- I’m Jack!” Marvin took a step back, looking suspiciously at the man on his doorstep.

Jack noticed that he kept staring at his neck. He looked down but when he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary about his appearance, he moved his hand up to touch his neck. There was a deep gash across his throat, but no blood was dripping out of the wound.

“What?!” He gasped. “When did that-“ He stopped mid-sentence as the digging in the back of his head turned to throbbing. “Gah!” He clutched his head and wobbled in place.

“Jack... when are you from?” Marvin asked.

“Wha?” Jack groaned. “What do you mean..?”

Marvin looked behind him before looking around the neighborhood. “Looks like no one followed you... and the others aren’t up yet. Jack, follow me please.”

Jack looked up at Marvin, who was muttering something to himself, watching his every move as he walked into the house. He flinched a little when he stepped through the doorway but didn’t think much of it.

Marvin closed the door behind them and lead Jack to the basement. In the basement, he took him to one of the many side rooms and had him sit down in a chair.

“Now. If we’re going to figure out why you are here, why you look like.. this, then I’m going to need to probe your memories. It should be harmless.” Marvin added, noticing Jack’s worried expression. “Is that alright?”

Jack contemplated for a moment. Something in the back of his head was screaming no, don’t trust him. He sighed. “Do what you must. I trust you, Marv.”

Once again Marvin gave him that look, and he felt like he said something wrong. He shook his head and began muttering things Jack couldn’t quite hear or understand. He felt his head fog up again as he grew tired. The voice in his head screamed louder that this was a bad idea, that he was going to die.

Jack sank back into his mind, this time with company.

— — — — —

“Jack!” The door to the recording room burst open. Jack looked up from the table where he was sitting, carving a pumpkin, to see Henrik in the doorway.

“What? I’m in the middle of recording here!” Jack huffed. He looked up at Henrik, who was staring down at him in shock. “Henrik? Is everythi-“

“Nein, this can’t be.” Henrik gasped. “Jack!” He rushed forwards as Jack stood, but he went straight through him. Jack stood there stunned for a moment before turning back around and seeing...

...himself, laying on the floor, a deep gash in his throat. Blood was spilling from the open wound and his eyes were rolled back, mouth slightly open.

He heard his own heartbeat pounding in his ears despite the fact that there was probably no heartbeat in his body at the moment. Henrik pulled out his phone and called an ambulance as he ripped part of his shirt off. He lifted Jack’s head to close the wound before using the cloth to try to slow down the blood loss. Jack could hear him muttering things in german to himself-

— —

Jack woke up in an operation room. Henrik was standing over him, scalpel in hand. His face was empty of all emotions, but his red eyes suggested otherwise. He muttered something that Jack couldn’t pick up, his mind was too foggy.

However, he began to move quickly, stitching the wound shut. Jack tried to scream at the pain, but couldn’t. He tried to call for help from the clouded forms that occasionally handed Henrik tools or watched the machines nearby but they didn’t listen.

He felt a familiar pulse of energy and Marvin entered his line of sight. He spoke to Henrik briefly before bright lights filled his vision-

— —

When the lights faded Jack saw that he was now in a dark room. Chase was sitting in a chair nearby, weeping softly. Jackie stood next to him, trying to keep it together as he kept a gentle but protective hand on Chase’s shoulder.

Jack attempted to speak again, ask them what was going on when he felt his finger twitch. Then he felt the cold metal against his wrists, the bandages on his neck, the stitches pulling on his skin. He looked down as best he could and saw that he was strapped onto a bed.

Anger rose up inside of him. Why did this happen? Why couldn’t he talk to them? Why did they leave him like this? He could just wake up at any time, right? He was awake! Why couldn’t they see that? They should be able to see that his mind was active! Right? Why didn’t they do anything to help?

The door opened and Marvin and Henrik walked in, solum looks on their faces.

“I’m sorry,” Henrik said in a hushed voice. “I couldn’t save him.” His shoulders shook and Marvin rubbed on his back.

“It’s not your fault Henrik. None of us knew he would do this.”

“He just...” Chase croaked. “Killed himself? Just like that?”

Silence echoed around the room. Jack stared at the others.

“But-“ His voice was back. “But I’m not dead! I’m okay!”

None of them acknowledged him.

“Listen to me! I’m not dead! Hey!”

The lights in the hallway flickered. Jackie shivered and looked outside the room.

“Come on. Let’s go.”

One by one the four other men left the room.

“No! Wait!” Jack called out. “Please!!”

The lights flickered harshly. Marvin, the last one to leave, stopped in the doorway and looked up at them. He glanced back at Jack.

“Marvin! Please! If anyone can, you can see! I’m alive!!”

He walked up to the bed and looked down at Jack, looking him up and down. He sighed.

“Stupid. He’s not coming back.” He turned around and walked out of the room.

Jack lay there, stunned as he watched the door close. With a bang, everything went black.

— — — — —

Jack opened his eyes and saw the basement again. He unclenched his hands and felt the familiar warmth in them. Two dark marks appeared on his pants and he realized he was crying. But one of the stains was darker than the other, almost red. He looked up at Marvin, who was staring at him, still confused.

“You all just left me there. To die. I thought you could tell.”

Marvin winced. “I didn’t- that wasn’t me, Jack.”

Jack laughed, but it came out distorted. Marvin’s eyes widened in terror.

“It wasn’t you?!? Yes, it flipping was! You all- you all left me there! You all thought I was gone! It’s all your fault!”

“No! You’re not our Jack! You don’t belong here!” Marvin’s eyes lit up with magic and Jack jumped up from the chair.

“Don’t you dare touch me, magician.” Jack spat. “I thought you were my friends. But a friend would have noticed I am alive.”

“You’re right.” Marvin and Jack froze. “He’s not your friend.”

Marvin spun around to see Anti floating in the corner. “You. How did you get in.” His hands lit up with power but faltered at the look Anti gave.

“I’m not here for you this time.” He tapped the floor as he walked past Marvin. “As for how did I get in? Well, it’s easy to latch onto a power you’re so familiar with.” He stopped right in front of Jack and grinned.

“Who are you?” Jack huffed, still angry, but not at anyone.

Anti laughed. “Adorable. You’re just a baby glitch. Don’t worry, once I get you back to where you belong you can have all the fun you want.”

“What?”

“DON’T-“ Marvin's eyes flared again.

“Hush Marvin. You know as much as me that the balance between dimensions should be kept. This young soul,” he pointed at Jack. “Is in the wrong one. Wait too long and this world will crumble.” He turned around to face Marvin, walking a few steps forward as Marv took a few steps back.

“...”

“You know I’m right. Tell you what, I’ll bring him back to his dimension, and that should give you enough time to gather your defenses. I’m in a mood for a little bit of cat and mouse with my puppets.”

Marvin stood still, looking back and forth between the two of them, frowning.

“Do it.”

Anti’s laugh filled the room, distorted and glitching. “Very well! Better get ready puppets! I’ll be back very soon.” He spun around and before Jack could react, he was trapped under Anti’s grasp and sucked out of the room.

In the blink of an eye, he stood in his old recording room. Anti released his grasp and looked around.

“Wow, this really takes me back!” He walked around the room, pausing in front of the table to pick up the carving knife.

“Did we... go back in time?” Jack asked, pointing to the clock on the desk.

“A little, I can’t go back to when you were alive, but this should give you plenty of time to prepare.”

“For what?”

“Revenge of course!” Anti drove the knife into one of the cut-out pieces of pumpkin on the table. “After all, they left you to die! They aren’t your friends anymore, Jack.”

“They left me. They forgot about me.”

“Yes, and I think I should take my leave. After all, you know what to do now, right? Antisepticeye?”

Jack- Anti grinned and pulled the knife out of the pumpkin piece. “I think I have just the idea.”

“Well, good luck. And goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got no time~  
> I’ve got no time to live~  
> I’ve got no time to live and I can’t say goodbye~  
> And I’m regretting having memories~  
> Of my friends, who they used to be~  
> Beside me before they left me to die~
> 
> Thanks to @trulywheat from tik tok for the inspiration!  
> Lyrics from I Got No Time by The Living Tombstone


End file.
